There is known a head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) that is wearable on a head of a user and is capable of presenting an image in a virtual space to the user with a display or the like arranged right in front of the user's eyes. In a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, JP2013-258614, when the user wearing the HMD turns his/her head, a line-of-sight direction toward a 360-degree panoramic image can be changed in accordance with the turn, and thus the user can be more immersed in an image world.